


The Baby Predicament

by EpochDaw



Series: Remastered KHR! Fics (2013+) [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Baby Tsuna and Dads Giotto & Reborn, Family, Fluff, Gen, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: Giotto glances over at the Hitman behind the couch, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. The baby looks at him with expectation. Reborn sighs as his predicament unfolds. He’s trapped. How unfortunate.





	The Baby Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> this is OLD. Written /years/ ago.

Giotto can't help but to feel nervous as he looks down at the creature in front of him. His eyebrows scrunch together. He nibbles his lower lip softly, contemplating what to do. The world faded around him as his thoughts overtook his mind. How was he supposed to deal with this? He was a very busy person, and his business usually involved violence. Or some kind of conflict, in the least. 

 

The Mafia, after all, was  _ not _ a place for a little, tiny, defenseless creature. Not in the least.

 

"Reborn," the blond whines quietly, turning to the silent Hitman behind him. "Help me. What am I supposed to do with this…this  _ child _ ?"

 

The curly-side burned man leans against the wall, his usual black jacket gone, thrown over the back of the couch. Reborn shrugs, his yellow dress shirt wrinkling with the movement. "Don't know," he mutters quietly, sighing. He tilts his black fedora down, shadowing his pale face.

 

"Ugh," Giotto sighs, falling back onto the couch with a loud thump. His body bounces at the impact, the cushions lazily falling at the weight.

 

The Hitman smirks at the unrefined action, shaking his head as a 'tch, tch' falls from his upturned lips. "You're the Boss, Giotto," he shrugs, pushing himself off of the wall, arms crossed. 

 

The baby, contently sitting in the makeshift crib, gurgles happily as the dark-eyed man comes into view. Despite himself, a small smile worms itself onto Reborn's face. The baby had unnaturally pointy brown hair that looks soft to the touch. His skin pale white compared to the Hitman's, and his large brown eyes have a bright sparkle in them. The infant claps clumsily, bouncing in excitement.

 

It’s  impossible, even for Reborn, the greatest Hitman in the world, to say that the baby isn't adorable.

 

His long legs take short steps, eyeing the baby for a few extra seconds. Then he finishes the gap to the blond sulking on the couch, and his smirk disappears. His dark eyes observe the Giotto as he stares down at him. Reborn's voice is low as he said; "You have to make decisions for yourself."

 

The Mafia Boss purses his lips in a pout, his blue eyes narrowing. "I don't remember that being in the job description," he grumbles. 

 

The Hitman rolls his eyes, snorting in amusement. Giotto's laziness was just too much to handle at times. The baby seems to agree with him, letting out a deep sigh in unison with Reborn.

 

Giotto huffs, rolling onto his side to face the crib. His blue eyes glue their gaze onto the baby, who’s already staring right back at him. The bright sparkle was still in his brown eyes, but the smile had slipped away from his chubby face. The baby was obviously agreeing with Reborn. Giotto needs to make a choice on his own.

 

A smile slips onto the blond's face, and he gets up from the couch, back popping. He lets out a light and airy sigh, picking up the baby from his crib. The child, in turn, lets out a happy giggle. "I can't just send him to an orphanage or something," Giotto says in length, a serious edge to his voice. "But I'll…I'll need help. I'm not exactly, well…. father material."

 

Giotto glances over at the Hitman behind the couch, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. The baby looks at him with expectation. Reborn sighs as his predicament unfolds. He’s trapped.  _ How unfortunate _ . "Oh, I suppose so. Knowing you, you'll spoil him. I can't have that."

A devious smirk forms on his face as the Boss of the Vongola returns his attention to the baby. "I'll name you Tsunayoshi," Giotto says in a baby-talk tone, lifting the baby up and down. A light blush spreads across his cheeks as the baby, now named Tsunayoshi, gurgles in approval. "Tsuna for short.”

 

Tsuna claps his chubby hands happily, his large brown eyes brighter than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this was a request from somebody and 14yo me was like??? how tf am I supposed to write this?? 
> 
> It took like a month or somethin' I don't remember lmao.


End file.
